Balance
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Sam brings the gun up and takes the shot, aiming straight for the chest and shooting 14x20 Au Moriah Spoilers. Can be seen as wincest or brotherly.


"Hey Chuck!"

Sam wasn't thinking when he brought the gun up, just like always his dad's voice in his ear, telling him how to steady his arm, look at the target, and not to hesitate.

Aim, steady, shoot. Always a kill shot, always to the heart.

He pressed on the trigger, felt the recoil, and suddenly pain erupted in his chest, throwing him backwards. He saw enough that the same happened to Chuck before he collapsed onto the ground with a shout of pain.

"Sam!" dimly he could hear Dean screaming. "Sam!"

Despite his vision starting to blacken over Sam forced his eyes to open, fighting past the darkness to look up at his brother. He could feel Dean pawing at his clothes and pressing something against his chest where the pain was the worst.

"Sammy, hey hey, Sammy." Dean said urgently, pressing down on the gunshot wound. "C'mon little brother, it's not that bad, you've had worse, there's been worse." he was rambling slightly and the both of them knew it.

Sam's hand came up, shaking and barely able to lift it, he grabbed at Deans hand as well, gripping onto it as tightly as he could.

"Jack." he managed to gasp out. "Is Jack..."

"He's fine." Dean said, not even glancing towards Jack and Cas, his attention firmly on Sam in his arms. "He's fine, focus on you."

Sam's head lolled slightly on the ground, a sigh escaping his mouth as a small trickle of blood dripped down the side of it.

"Dean." he mumbled, his breathing getting more and more labored. "'Ts okay."

"No its not, it's not okay Sam but it's going to be okay." Dean said, blinking rapidly. Maybe there was a sheen of tears in his eyes but Sam couldn't make that out anymore. "Stay with me Sammy."

Sam tried to swallow, all he could taste was blood. He tried to keep his focus on his brother and only his brother. Everything else was fading away nad in all honesty, there was nothing more important than his brother to him in anyway.

He tried to force himself to talk, wanted to get the right words out. The last time, when Nick had all but caved his skull in, he managed to speak to tell his brother just how much he knew that he loved him.

This time though, he couldn't get a single word out. Everything was being stripped from him too fast for him to try to even grip at them but...it was alright. It was alright. Dean knew how much Sam loved him, knew how much Sam cared.

"Dee." Sam breathed out, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips despite everything as a breath escaped him one last time. His eyes fluttered closed and his head dropped into Dean's arms.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean said, gripping at his brothers hand, feeling the desperation growing more and more inside of him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his chest was caving in, as he choked out his brothers name. "Sam!"

There was no answer. Sam's eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side, his chest unmoving.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, a sob growing inside of his chest. His mind started to work faster and faster, there had to be a demon that would be willing to make a deal with him. Or there had to be a spell or there had to be something else, anything else, that he could do. There was always something that he could do so this shouldn't be that different.

Above them the sun flickered and around them the air started to cool down. It was faster than before, as god laid on the ground death a few feet away from them.

Deans shaking hand came up, stroking at his brothers hair, pushing it tenderly away from his face. He brought him closer to him and just held onto him, ready to wait for the end with his brothers body in his arms.

"Dean."

He immediately recognized the voice but he couldn't bring himself to care. A hand gently touched his hard and tilted it up enough to look up. Dean tore his eyes away from his brother and looked up.

Amara stared down at him, a sad expression on her face. Her hand was still in his hair and she gently moved it, stroking at his hair.

"I'm sorry." she said, glancing at the direction of her own brothers body. "He was my brother and I loved him, but I did tell you, he has a habit of creating things and throwing them away."

Dean didn't care, he looked away from her and back to his brother, waiting for the sun to be completely extinguished and take him and everything else away with it.

"There has to be balance Dean, light and dark." Amara told him, either not caring that Dean wasn't paying attention or content with that. "My brother is dead so the world's light is ending, the dark is taking over. So, the dark needs to be removed as well."

There was something pressed into his hand and Dean blinked, looking down at it. It was the gun with the stupid name that Chuck had created. He finally looked up at Amara completely, eyes wide.

She smiled down at him and sat down, straightened up a bit more.

"Thank you." Dean whispered, bringing the gun up and aiming at her head. It was faster than being shot in the chest.

Amara nodded, still smiling. "You're welcome Dean."

Dean used one arm to bring Sam closer to him one more time, he could see from the corner of his eyes Cas looking at them, Jack sitting up, and used his thumb to bring the hammer down.

He didn't think, he didn't hesitate, he didn't do anything else. He pulled the trigger, felt a sharp pain in his head for less than a second and then finally, mercifully, darkness.

**I do not own Supernatural.**

**116/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
